It is particularly preferred to employ Staphylococcal genes and gene products as targets for the development of antibiotics. The Staphylococci make up a medically important genera of microbes. They are known to produce two types of disease, invasive and toxigenic. Invasive infections are characterized generally by abscess formation effecting both skin surfaces and deep tissues. S. aureus is the second leading cause of bacteremia in cancer patients. Osteomyelitis, septic arthritis, septic thrombophlebitis and acute bacterial endocarditis are also relatively common. There are at least three clinical conditions resulting from the toxigenic properties of Staphylococci. The manifestation of these diseases result from the actions of exotoxins as opposed to tissue invasion and bacteremia. These conditions include: Staphylococcal food poisoning, scalded skin syndrome and toxic shock syndrome.
SpoIIIE is a membrane bound protein involved in chromosome partitioning during sporulation and vegetative replication in a wide variety of bacteria. The spoIIIE gene was initially characterised in Bacillus subtilis (Butler P. D. and Mandelstam J. (1987) Journal of General Microbiology 133:2359-2370). SpoIIIE protein has an ATP binding site and is membrane-bound, and appears to form a pore in the nascent spore septum, through which the prespore chromosome is driven in a conjugation-like mechanism (Wu L. J., Lewis P. J., Allmansberger R., Hauser P. M. and Errington J. (1995) Genes and Development 9:1316-1326). spoIIIE mutants cannot sporulate as they are unable to partition the prespore chromosome into the polar prespore compartment. Instead a specific chromosomal segment comprising approximately 30% of the chromosome enters the prespore, while the rest remains in the mother cell, trapped by the septum (Wu L. J. and Errington J. (1994) Science 264:572-575). In wild-type cells SpoIIIE is membrane-bound, and appears to form a pore in the nascent spore septum, through which the prespore chromosome is driven in a conjugation-like mechanism (Wu L. J., Lewis P. J., Allmansberger R., Hauser P. M. and Errington J. (1995) Genes and Development 9:1316-1326).
It has been shown that SpoIIIE is also required for correct partitioning of the B. subtilis chromosome during vegetative cell division. spoIIIE-Mutants in which replication has been artificially delayed are unable to separate the replicated chromosomes before septum formation, resulting in a trapped nucleoid similar to that formed at the start of sporulation (Sharpe M. E. and Errington J. (1995) Proceedings of the Natural Academy of Sciences USA 92:8630-8634).
SpoIIIE has been shown to be essential in Escherichia coli (Begg K. J., Dewar, S. J. and Donachie W. D. (1995) Journal of Bacteriology 177:6211-6222). Highly conserved SpoIIIE homologues are found in diverse members of the eubacteria such as Campylobacter jejuni (Miller, S., Pesci E. C. and Pickett C. L. (1994) Gene 146:31-38), Coxiella burnetii (Oswald W. and Thiele D. (1993) Journal of Veterinary Medecine B40:366-370), Eshcerichia coli (Begg 1995 above) and Haemophilus influenzae (Fleischmann, R. D., Adams, M. D., White, O., Clayton, R. A., Kirkness, E. F., Kerlavage, A. R., Bult, C. J., Tomb, J.-F., Dougherty, B. A., Merrick, J. M., McKenney, K., Sutton, G., FitzHugh, W., Fields, C. A., Gocayne, J. D., Scott, J. D., Shirley, R., Liu, L.-I., Glodek, A., Kelley, J. M., Weidman, J. F., Phillips, C. A., Spriggs, T., Hedblom, E., Cotton, M. D., Utterback, T. R., Hanna, M. C., Nguyen, D. T., Saudek, D. M., Brandon, R. C., Fine, L. D., Fritchman, J. L., Fuhrmann, J. L., Geoghagen, N. S. M., Gnehm, C. L., McDonald, L. A., Small, K. V., Fraser, C. M., Smith, H. O. and Venter, J. C. (1995) Science 269:496-512). All of these proteins are 36-55% identical at the amino acid level overall. Their N-terminal 200 amino acids are hydrophobic and not conserved, so if the C-terminal 500 or so amino acids are considered alone the level of conservation rises to 42-67% identical amino acids. This high level of identity among diverse eubacteria strongly suggests commonality of function.
Inhibitors of SpoIIIE proteins would prevent the bacterium from establishing and maintaining infection of the host by preventing it from correctly partitioning the chromosome in the manner described above and thus arresting cell division and growth, rendering the bacterium susceptible to host defences and leading ultimately to cell death and thereby have utility in anti-bacterial therapy.
Clearly, there is a need for factors that may be used to screen compounds for antibiotic activity and which factors may also be used to determine their roles in pathogenesis of infection, dysfunction and disease. There is also a a need for identification and characterization of such factors and their antagonists and agonists which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting infections, dysfinctions or diseases.
The polypeptides of the invention have amino acid sequence homology to a known B. subtilis spoIIE protein.